


О пользе традиций

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Первая совместная ночь удивила Персиваля гораздо меньше, чем первое совместное утро.





	О пользе традиций

Утреннее солнце было в этот день особенно ярким, потому что било Персивалю прямо в глаза из-за незадёрнутой занавески. Тяжёлую ткань он опустил небрежным движением руки и только после этого обернулся ко второй стороне постели. Там было пусто. Грейвз поджал губы и едва заметно вздохнул: не то чтобы он этого совсем не ожидал, но надеялся, что ошибся в расчётах. Возможно, прошлая ночь всё-таки вышла слишком бурной для юноши, хотя по меркам Персиваля, она была даже излишне целомудренной. Но определить, что слишком и не слишком для молодого человека с уникальным спартански-монашеским воспитанием, было не под силу даже богатому опыту. Хотя вариант с побегом в число возможных опций входил.  
  
Грейвз зажмурился, потёр лицо ладонями и собрался было встать, но его слух уловил звон, который означал открытие входной двери. После этого Грейвз услышал шаги — слишком громкие для незваного гостя. Поэтому вылезать из кровати он передумал и засунул руку под подушку, где всегда лежала палочка. Ожидание затянулось минут на десять-пятнадцать, Грейвз даже успел задремать, когда дверь в комнату открылась и в спальню тихо вошёл Криденс. Грейвз чуть приоткрыл веки, чтобы различать происходящее через ресницы, но увиденное поразило его настолько, что глаза распахнулись прежде, чем он успел предпринять что-то иное.  
  
Криденс, робко улыбаясь, стоял перед кроватью с подносом в руках — где он откопал его в доме, Грейвз даже и предположить не мог. На подносе стояли две дымящиеся чашки и явно лежало что-то ещё, из его положения не просматривавшееся.  
  
Дома Грейвз не завтракал уже лет… много. Примерно с той поры, как уехал учиться в Ильверморни, по возвращении откуда утренний приём пищи плавно переместился в Конгресс, куда отчаянно просыпавший все будильники Грейвз каждое утро аппарировал, держа палочку в зубах и завязывая галстук в процессе. Поэтому явление чуда с подносом удивило его до состояния потери дара речи, чего с Персивалем не случалось, пожалуй, как раз со времён последнего домашнего завтрака.  
  
Криденс, разумеется, расшифровал выражение его лица по-своему, и, разумеется, в негативную сторону.  
  
— Я у вас дома ничего не нашёл, поэтому сбегал в ближайшую булочную. Не знал, какие бейглы вы любите, так что взял всех по одному, — затараторил Криденс, отчаянно краснея.  
  
— Во-первых, ты ещё меня «сэр» назови, и до конца дня будешь ходить под Силенцио и тренировать невербальные заклятия, — Грейвз с удовлетворением отметил, что на лицо юноши возвращается прежняя улыбка. — Во-вторых, ты как в дом вошёл? Внутри-то следящие заклятия на тебя не реагируют, но вот снаружи открыть…  
  
— Я взял у вас… у тебя ключ, а последовательность знаков я ещё в первые два раза запомнил. Я что-то сделал не так?  
  
Последовательность знаков. В сложнейшем заклинании, через ткань которого, по идее, не поднимая на уши всю защиту дома, мог пройти только его создатель.  
  
— Всё так. Иди сюда, уникальный ты мой.  
  
Робкая улыбка Криденса сделалась шальной, как у мальчишки, понявшего, что его проделка удалась и ему ничего за это не будет. Он сделал шаг к кровати и завертел головой, сообразив, что поднос ему ставить некуда. Грейвз фыркнул, трансфигурировал подносу четыре ножки, дождался, пока Криденс приладит его и потянул юношу к себе. Однако Криденс оказал неожиданное сопротивление:  
  
— Я не могу! Я с улицы! Я пыльный!  
  
— С улицы! Пыльный! — передразнил Грейвз и щёлкнул пальцами.  
  
Присутствие Криденса определённо дурно сказывалось на характере господина начальника департамента магбезопасности: его начинало тянуть на совершенно детскую показуху и неуместные дурачества. По первому щелчку на Криденсе распахнулся пиджак, по второму — начал развязываться шейный платок. Криденс хихикнул и вдруг тоже щёлкнул пальцами — и платок вновь завязался. Грейвз удивлённо приподнял брови и уважительно кивнул, а потом скрестил перед собой пальцы обеих рук и резко развёл в стороны. Пуговицы с рубашки и пиджака Криденса брызнули в стороны, не успевая за расходящимися полами, Криденс радостно засмеялся и повторил движение Грейвза, но по его жесту с кровати слетело одеяло. Вместе со стоявшим на нём подносом. Криденс охнул, прослеживая путь подноса и теперь уже явно бывшего завтрака, и испуганно прикрыл рот ладонью. Грейвз, оставшийся на кровати в чём мать родила, перевёл взгляд с застывшего Криденса на разбросанные по полу бейглы и чудом не разбившиеся чашки, сцепил пальцы рук на затылке и, откинувшись на подушки, от всей души расхохотался. Криденс посмотрел на него непонимающе, но Персиваль смеялся так заразительно, что тот, не выдержав, присоединился. Отсмеявшись, Грейвз поманил его к себе. На этот раз Криденс не стал возражать и прилёг рядом, как был, в расхристанной рубашке и полурасстёгнутых брюках, пуговицы на которых тоже не выдержали атаки Грейвза. Грейвз обнял Криденса одной рукой, уткнулся ему в макушку губами, а другой, не глядя, убрал следы несостоявшейся трапезы.Криденс завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и наконец развернулся, положив подбородок Грейвзу на грудь.  
  
— Завтрак… — виновато протянул он.  
  
Грейвз провёл по отросшей кудрявой шевелюре, отвёл за ухо непослушную прядь и нежно, почти целомудренно коснулся губами лба.  
  
— За четыре десятка лет моей сознательной жизни ты первый, кто умудрился притащить мне завтрак в постель. Уже впечатляет.  
  
— Ну, я читал… что так делают, — Криденс закусил губу.  
  
— Зная тебя, — улыбнулся Грейвз, — уверен, что первая неудачная попытка тебя не остановит.  
  
Криденс лукаво улыбнулся уголком рта.  
  
— А какие бейглы ты любишь?


End file.
